Ravenheart : l'invisible
by Althea54
Summary: Mon tout premier OS...Perchée sur la plus haute tour du chateau, une jeune fille appelle à elle le corbeau de la Mort...


Bonjour à tous!!!

Voici mon premier OS inédit!! Il est tiré d'une chanson dont les paroles se retrouveront dans le texte: Ravenheart, de Xandria.

Le personnage central apparait également dans ma fic La Prophétie de Gryffondor, aux alentours des chapitres 13/14. Cet OS lève le voile sur son passé, sans pour autant rien dévoiler de son avenir...

J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi, lol.

* * *

**_Ravenheart_**

* * *

La nuit était tombée, noire, froide, épaisse, enveloppante… Profitant de cette nuit sans lune, une ombre se faufila au sommet de la tour et prit place sur le rempart.

Invisible aux yeux de ses camarades, aux yeux des siens, aux yeux des profs, aux yeux de tout le château, en fait, et même invisible aux yeux du monde… C'est ainsi qu'elle se qualifiait : invisible…

Et ce soir encore, elle était invisible, invisible au creux de cette nuit d'hiver, invisible au sommet de sa tour…

Et demain encore, elle resterait invisible, son absence ne serait même pas perçue, tant elle était invisible dans ce monde…

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues, des larmes de tristesse, de désespoir, de souffrance mais surtout des larmes de colère, de rancœur, des larmes de haine.

Dressée sur les fortifications du château, elle se laissa englober par les ténèbres, tandis que son cœur battait au rythme de la mélodie du vent dans les grands arbres…

_Come to me, Ravenheart  
Messenger of evil  
Come to me. What's the news?  
Here I'm still left lonely _

Elle l'appela de toutes ses forces, de tout son cœur, elle l'appela. Pour qu'il l'emmène loin, très loin d'ici, très loin de ce monde dans lequel elle ne supportait plus de vivre, de survivre. Elle l'appela, pour qu'il vienne la sauver de l'obscurité dans laquelle elle s'enfonçait un peu plus chaque jour.

Flottant dans le souffle de la nuit, ses cheveux noirs se soulevaient avec une légèreté nouvelle. Noirs, comme la couleur de ce corbeau qu'elle appelait avec toute sa volonté, ce corbeau porteur du message de l'éternelle fin.

Si seulement son cœur pouvait, lui aussi, battre avec une telle facilitée. Mais elle sentait un poids qui l'écrasait, petit à petit, un poids qui l'empêchait de palpiter comme il devrait, un poids qui le détruisait lentement, mais qui le détruisait inévitablement.

Autrefois, elle avait espéré, elle y avait cru. Et tant que l'espoir demeure, tout est possible, les rêves peuvent encore franchir la barrière les différenciant de la réalité. Oh, oui, elle y avait cru avec tant de force, qu'elle avait manqué de s'y noyer, dans cet espoir de fou.

Aujourd'hui, elle le savait, il n'y avait plus d'espoir de retour pour elle. Personne ne pourrait lui enlever cette douleur qui l'étreignait si fort, jusqu'à lui en couper le souffle…

_You shadow of forgotten dreams  
You come to take again  
My hope on your black wings_

Essuyant rageusement les larmes qui jaillissaient de ses prunelles lilas, elle tenta à nouveau de ne pas se laisser envahir par le sentiment de plénitude et de bonheur que ses quelques jours passés avec Lui lui avaient procurés.

A cette époque bénie, elle aurait juré que tout était réalisable…après tout, n'avait-elle pas réalisé l'impossible : approcher, se faire accepter, et enfin ne faire qu'un, avec celui qu'on disait insaisissable, le plus mystérieux de ceux qui se faisaient appeler les Maraudeurs…

Il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, ne l'avait même jamais regardé, elle qui pourtant avait attiré le regard de tous à son arrivée.

Elle n'était pas passé inaperçue, le premier jour de son entrée à l'école, et elle s'en souvenait encore comme si c'était hier, alors que cela faisait déjà quatre ans… Elle était différente, elle le savait bien…Ses yeux d'un violet pur, si inhabituels, même pour le monde des sorciers, choquaient tous ceux qu'elle croisaient.

Oh, ils s'y étaient vite habitués, trop vite à son goût, trop vite passé, cet instant de popularité. Bientôt, tout redevint comme avant, l'indifférence, la transparence, puis l'oubli…Et avec eux, la détresse, sourde et violente, avait refait surface et avait raviver la douleur brûlante qui l'achevait à petit feu.

_Of love & hate the singers tell  
But I feel more, more of both,  
More than heaven & hell.  
I take a bow to destiny._

Mais finalement, elle avait réussit, au prix d'efforts monumentaux, à attirer l'œil de cet énigmatique et mystérieux personnage qu'est Remus Lupin. C'est justement cette froideur apparente, cachant une gentillesse sans limite, qui l'avait attiré vers lui.

Depuis le premier jour ou elle l'avait vu, elle avait sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent entre eux, quelque chose d'indéfinissable mais de magique, quelque chose qui valait le coup de se battre, encore, contre la cruauté de la vie.

Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer réussir, et sa stupéfaction, face à ce qu'elle croyait être la plus grande réussite de sa vie, avait été l'égale de sa désolation lorsqu'il l'avait quittée.

Maintenant, elle s'en rendait compte, elle avait été l'instrument de sa propre perte. Elle avait été celle par laquelle le destin allait abattre ses foudres à son encontre…Comment peut-on être responsable, par une victoire durement gagnée, de sa propre perdition ?

Elle l'avait aimé, plus que tout au monde, plus que sa propre vie, et maintenant, elle le haïssait, elle le haïssait tant qu'elle haïssait ce qu'elle était devenue, par sa faute. Oui, il était fautif de n'avoir pas vu ce lien qui les unissait, ce lien mystérieux, à son image ; ce lien envoûtant, comme l'effet qu'il exerçait sur elle ; ce lien magique, à l'instar de leur relation.

Elle haïssait presque autant qu'elle la haïssait, elle, Callisto, sa propre sœur, sans qui rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Si elle ne s'en était pas prise à ses amis, jamais Remus n'aurait détruit leur histoire, elle en était convaincue maintenant.

Elle se haïssait, elle-même, de s'être crue comme les autres, d'avoir imaginé que pour une fois, tout serait différent. Elle se haïssait pour ce que cet homme lui avait ressentir…elle haïssait l'amour qu'il lui avait inspiré, celui qu'elle avait cru indestructible…elle haïssait l'Amour…

_Now I have really learnt my part  
Once loving him, now hating love  
I've made mistakes, my Ravenheart _

Elle n'était plus que confusion, enchevêtrement indémêlable, elle était prise au piège de ses sentiments qui émergeaient en elle, sans qu'elle ne puisse avoir le moindre contrôle dessus.

Et elle était fatiguée de se battre, se battre pour retrouver un semblant de vie, se battre pour sortir de la brume, se battre pour être, tout simplement…

Elle était tellement épuisée de tout ça, tellement certaine de ne pas avoir d'importance, de ne pas avoir sa place en ce monde… Indifférente aux regards curieux qui s'étaient levés sur son passage, elle avait gagné la plus haute tour du château, décidé à en finir avec cette souffrance, décidé à se libérer de ses chaînes que sont les sentiments…

Relevant les yeux, elle embrassa la noirceur de la nuit qui s'insinuait partout… Elle ne pleurait plus, elle n'avait plus de larmes à couler… Déterminée, elle posa une question à ce héraut venue lui porter le dernier sommeil, le repos éternel, ou plus aucune souffrance ne pourrait l'atteindre :

_Will I get back who I adore?_

Sous ses yeux fatigués, la Mort prit alors sa forme de prédilection et

_Thus spoke the raven: nevermore. _

* * *

Alors alors??? Vos impressions?? Ca vous a plu ou vous détesté?? Une petite review pour laisser vos commentaires peut être??? lol

**Althea**


End file.
